Warmer Days
by Chalagaa
Summary: This is a story about Kim Woo Bin, a college boy who stumbles upon the girl of his dreams. This was built from me, the author's, daydreams and fantasies about Kim Woo Bin. All kinds of roller coasters occur with the plot as Kim Woo Bin and the main character experience together the thrills of life including the love, sex, and alcohol. Do enjoy to the fullest extent ;)


Dear Readers: hello this is my first story grown from my obsession with Kim Woo Bin. I know it probably doesn't fit everyone's taste, but here's a shot at it, I hope it goes well. Thank you for reading, even if you did not enjoy it, no blame given :P Just a nigga who likes to write about Kim Woo Bin~

Kat lingered around in her dorm, not really sure what to do. She dreamed of college for a whole year, but this wasn't anything like what she wanted. She didn't want to party enough to go out, yet she didn't want to study enough to read a textbook. Just knowing that she had so many midterms coming up was enough to make a havoc in her conscience. She sat in her room, staring dully at the wall. It was almost one in the afternoon, and, sighing, she figured she might as well go grab some lunch. Chipotle was just down the street-it couldn't be too bad.

Kat pulled on a loose tank top and some leggings. She swiftly left her room, pushing her long hair out of the way. As she stepped outside and was greeted by the extravagant sunlight, she made a right and started walking. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Coming to college in a big city entailed homeless people living on the street, so Kat was a bit intimidated to turn around. But she did, and what she found was nothing like what she had expected. There standing before her was a tall guy with slick black hair, a chiseled body, glowing face, and a classy summer attire. He smiled at her, but just slightly.

"Hi," she said to him. "Need something?"

"Yeah," the guy said. "I'm looking for a restaurant and I'm pretty damn lost. Do you mind helping out a little?"

Kat shrugged and said, "sure. Where are you looking for?"

The guy wrinkled his face a little as the sun touched his skin. He was awfully cute. Out of all the average looking college guys around campus, he might be one of the only ones around that she would have stopped to pay attention to. He was hot. "I'm looking for some place called Chipotle," he said. "I think it's some sort of Mexican restaurant, but I've never been, so I'm pretty lost."

Kat made a face something like disbelief. "That's funny, I'm headed that way. You're lucky you asked me before you kept walking the other direction." Although Kat admitted that she doubted his reason to speak with her just slightly, she let it go since he was attractive. "You can walk with me if you want."

The guy smiled. "Sure, let's go. By the way, what's your name?"

It became a hobby meeting new people as a freshman, but she couldn't help but be excited to know his name. "Name's Kat," she answered.

"That's cool, I'm Bin. I guess you can say my legal name is Woo Bin but in America Ben is as decent as it gets. You can just call me Bin with a letter _i_ though. I know it sounds no different but it feels a little more like me."

Kat laughed lightly, "Clever," she agreed, "so you're not from here?"

Bin smiled as he explained his story. "No, I'm not. I came from Korea for college last year. To get out of the scene, you know?"

"That's cool," Kat said. "Oh, here we are." Together they walked in. Kat couldn't help but notice several eyes. She could admit that occasionally there would be eyes on her-she was sometimes a feast to the eyes when she tried to be. She was tall, had long black hair that fell in waves down to her waist, and her eyes were the lightest brown in the sun. She had a slim figure, and luckily, after growing up in America, received just the right hormones to have a nice shape. But placed next to him made more eyes drift over-now there were two things to look at that were unique.

"This place seems interesting," Bin said, "how does it work?"

"Well you just pick what you want in your food," Kat explained.

"Hey!" Kat suddenly heard someone call. She turned around to see a friend from the club she joined. It was her friend Diana and her other friend Chris. They walked over from their table of friends and greeted Kat and Bin. "Hey Kat," Diana winked at her. The two were shooting Kat all kinds of sly glances. They were going to have a long talk about this later. They looked incredibly curious as to who the new gorgeous modelesque looking guy was standing next to their friend Kat. Kat admitted once again that it felt nice to be accompanied by someone so good looking. She could only hope he was single.

"Hey guys," Kat said. After an awkward moment, Kat introduced Bin. "This is my friend Bin."

They exchanged greetings. Diana, seeing how Kat seemed to wish for some more alone time, ushered Chris away and winked at Kat. Kat, embarrassed, smiled shyly at Bin.

"So I'm your friend, huh?" Bin said, smiling.

"I mean I guess," Kat said. She felt just slightly embarrassed for being so confident about it.

"So are you going to eat with your friends?" Bin asked.

"Well what about you?" Kat questioned him.

"I'll be fine, go enjoy time with your friends."

Kat paused. "I'll eat with you. What's a friendship if we don't even know each other," she winked at him.

Bin smiled. After getting their food, the two found their seats across the room and ate.

"So," Bin started as they ate, "do you have a boyfriend?"

Startled by the suddenness, Kat said, "well, no."

"How come?" he asked.

Kat blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You're a really pretty girl," he said, "I'm pretty surprised to hear you're single. I have a girlfriend myself."

Kat's heart sank.

"Joking," Bin teased. "Your face sure dropped. You must really want me."

"What?!" Kat exclaimed, "Nuh uh!"

Bin laughed. "Don't be so flustered I'm still joking. But looks like you really do want me."

Kat flushed bright red and crossed her arms. "Not funny."

"Oh don't be upset," Bin smiled. He put a hand on her arm. It was incredibly big and warm, and Kat loved the feeling of being touched by him. But she shied away from self consciousness and regretted it two seconds after she did.

They ate for another half an hour and chatted quite freely. It seemed he was from Korea and came to America for pretty much no apparent reason. Mostly to get "out of the scene" or whatever that was supposed to even mean. He was single, and hadn't dated for quite a while. He's been on several dates and fluttered around a bit, but never really decided to settle on anyone yet. He's been in college for a whole year already, so he was known as a sophomore. He was part of a fraternity, but he wasn't incredibly into that kind of stuff-his friends dragged him into it all the time. He was neutral about drinking, he didn't have to have it and it was no big deal. Hes clubbed before, but only because his friends drag him along. Sometimes he felt as though he got too much attention in clubs which was why he didn't go so often. He lived in an apartment with three roommates, all three American. And at that point, they were done eating.

"So what are you up to after this?" Bin asked Kat.

"Not much, you?"

"I'm heading back to my place. If you want, you could join me."

Kat got nervous.

"I'm not going to rape you, I just really enjoyed talking with you," Bin smiled teasingly at her.

"That's what they all say," Kat remarked playfully.

"Come on, we can just chill for a bit. I'm having a nice day, I wouldn't want it to end so soon." Bin looked at her with sincere eyes.

"Fine," Kat said, and followed him as he winded through some streets.

"You're brave for coming with me," he said. "You just met me today."

"Why did you persuade me then?" Kat proclaimed, smiling.

"You're cute." Kat looked at him. He looked at her. She blinked and looked forward quickly, embarrassed.

"Am I not cute?" Bin asked and nudged her.

"Fine, you are," Kate smiled.

They got to his place, it wasn't too far away. It was a high rise, probably a good fifteen to twenty stories high.

"Welcome to the palace," Bin said as he typed in the code and opened the door. Kat walked in and absorbed the smell.

They went up an elevator to the eleventh floor and were quiet until the doors opened. Bin lived in room 1107, a blue door that looked like all the others. Inside was, at first, just a plain living room. The room had a blue colored theme. There was a blue couch in the middle facing the big screen t.v. The kitchen and floors were mostly grey and white. There were some pots and pans in the sink from someone's cooking. Then Kat noticed the four doors that led to the bedrooms. Two of them were opened and two of them were closed. Then there were two bathrooms. Overall, it was a decent place that didn't smell to bad for a boy's place.

"Nice," Kat commented.

"Thanks," Bin looked around. "Looks like my roommates are out. We can stay in the living room since you feel so threatened," he stuck his tongue out.

Kat smiled. "Whatever," she said and plopped down on the couch.

Bin set his stuff down and sat next to her. Something in the couch caught Kat's eye. She pulled it out, and they both looked at it, a little bit in shock. Kat's expression was a mix of disgust and concern, while Bin looked embarrassed yet confused. Kat quickly set it down because it was disgusting. They stared at it, Kat waiting for an explanation. It was an opened condom package.

Hi! Sorry it ended so strangely... I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you SOO much for reading, it really means a lot to me because this is my first piece. Hope you read my next one :)


End file.
